


Master Zik X FemReader (18 + Only)

by FantasyLover369



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Erotica, F/M, Flirting, French Kissing, Hardcore, Intense, Kissing, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lust, Magic Cock, Masochism, Monster - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Nipple Licking, Old Age, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Perversion, Planet, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SETI - Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Violence, Sexy, Smut, Smutty, Sonic Lost World, Spies & Secret Agents, Telekinesis, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, Young, Zeti, alien - Freeform, blowjob, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: Things are excellent in the lustrous seascape that is Tropical Coast, for an eighteen-year-old sex kitten, a cherished Robotnik spy, it is even better. But unbeknownst to her, an old but libidinous Zeti has his eyes on her the whole time.
Relationships: Reader/Master Zik
Kudos: 4





	Master Zik X FemReader (18 + Only)

Beautiful, naive, and eighteen. A perfect combination. It's obvious why you're Robotnik's favorite. But why are you here exactly? Your two sisters are missing, and all the clues have pointed you to the Lost hex. Thus you embark on a mission to find them, via permission from the boss himself, mind you.  
"Isn't the boss so kind? He even gave me a transparent body-suit. My breasts are so big. They jiggle like Jell-o every time I move."  
You giggled, maneuvering the Egg-ship to land on the verdant floor of Tropical Coast. The coruscant water glitters like diamonds, and the wind is brisk. It would be a loss to not swim in it, at least for a few minutes. You leave your suit inside the vehicle and bask in the soft waves of the sea.  
"I wish I could be here forever. It's so pretty."  
"That won't be necessary. Although I wouldn't mind making you my mistress for the remaining years."  
Suddenly, you hear an elderly voice behind you. You look and see a blue, short Zeti, with a staff in hand, standing near the shore, who has been watching you for longer than you think. You gleefully greet him, unashamed about your nakedness. After all, you are beautiful, and you do have a thing for older men, and this one's making relentless heat enwrap your cold body. He greets you back, ogling your luscious form that shimmers from the sunlight. You come closer and stand proudly in front of him, flaunting your assets.  
"Wow, it's a Zeti. I've heard a lot about your race ever since. Like yesterday."  
"You are a sight for sore eyes, or old ones, in my case. What are you doing here, young lady? Sent by Robotnik, I see. He has good tastes."  
"How do you know? I mean, yes, I am."  
"And why did he send you here? Was it to end me for good? Because that will certainly not happen."  
He smiled, his eyes mainly fixed on your perky jugs, which jiggle as you fiddle with your blonde hair. And you liked it.  
"Uh, he didn't send me. Oh, wait. What did I say before? Um, I sent myself. No, wait, that sounds stupid. Sorry, I'm not paying attention. I'm looking for my sisters, but they can wait. I've got lots of time."  
"Oh, they can wait, indeed. Perhaps my meditation can also wait. It's been nine-hundred-years since I have had a good shagging with a nymphet like you. And it seems like your tamed garden requires watering."  
With saying that, he shoves the swirled tip of his staff up between your flaps, presses the soft seedling upward, and twirls it.  
"Hmm, it's still soft. Not even moist. Not on my watch."  
You look down at your fat pussy, which is shaved, with the most delicate skin, then look back at him with a silly smile.  
"Believe me. I'm very horny."  
"Hmph. I demand to see the results. Come on. Rise, you rascal!"  
You titter as his staff pushes your Minnie upward harder, randomly rubbing and tapping it, which sends pulsating pleasure across your body. It's like he activated an erogenous zone on your miniature pastrami that you never knew existed.  
"I think it wants a little titillation. Here, let's try it this way."  
You walk away from the shore and sprawl on the green ground, giving him an alluring look. Silent and stoic, Master Zik scrutinizes you for a moment, tracing your body, including your jiggly tits, with his staff, until you interrupt his contemplation with that same kittenish voice.  
"What's your name?"  
"You may call me Master Zik. And your name is?"  
"Pearl. Be my master for a while, Zik. Even if I can't join you, please, be my master. I'll be the innocent girl, and you'll be the pervert."  
His eyes widened, and he smiled, elated with your enthusiasm.  
"Mmm. I love it when my students are willing and docile. Very well, then. Spread those legs of yours, and don't dare to move until I permit you to do so."  
Your bulbous rosebud twitched as he touched it, this time, with his bare hand. His sharp nails graze your flesh, often squeezing and slapping it rather violently while looking at it with utter disdain. He did the same to your cooch, handling it as if it was the most disgusting thing he saw. You gulped, anxious. His demonic eyes leer at you, and he chuckles.  
"As a warning, since you are human and not a Zeti, I am ruthless in my ways and will show you no mercy no matter how sweetly you beg. Furthermore, it will only make me hurt you more."  
You nod in agreement, amused by his sadistic nature.  
"Good. Now, don't move."  
With saying that, he slowly presses his staff down on your mini-gelatin with all his might, as if trying to crush it, which startled you a bit. After flattening that piece of meat for almost a minute, he abruptly lifts it and slams it deep down your half-flaccid flesh at a swift speed. He was right. He is remarkably ruthless. Your scream in shock, electrified by the pain and also the dread that this will never cease until he is wholly content, which means it could ensue for an hour. He does the same thing; tries to pulverize your swelling, then strikes it in a flash, repeating the cycle over and over, until you grew an erection and moaned in pleasure. Zik elicits a sinister chuckle as he strokes your orgasmic girl-chubby. However, this time he doesn't massage your clit, instead he grants a five-second interval before every strike. Now the twinge is more painful without the usual affection, which causes you to squirm, consequently vexing the lecherous brute.  
"Ow! Stop! Please! What if it's going to bleed?"  
It's as if he is void of conscience, and keeps relentlessly striking your genitals into a crimson shade, all without the slightest smile, brandishing his staff and snickering as he watched you fidget in panic. He punishes you for defiance, beating you harder, commanding you to moan in pleasure, not distress. And you do just that, which somehow transforms the pain into an incredible sensation that numbs your sore strawberry patch. The twitching pear begins to long for the strike, enjoying the tease more than ever.  
"Daddy! Oh, please!"  
You found something enthralling about his demeanor and succumbed to his violence. Finally, after what felt like infinity, he stops and lets your primrose rest, a blotch of blood visible on its tip. Your erratic breathing pacifies, your moisturizer still pulsing. With your body undulating, and trembling voice echoing into the sunny air, Master Zik sucks your bruised clit, moaning as he savors its sweetness, staring at you. His wrinkled lips gently squeeze it as he travels across its neck, sometimes nibbling the puffed pork rather harshly whenever he pauses to gaze at it.  
"You have passed the test quite well, for a human, that is. Are you enjoying this?"  
"Yes, master."  
"Mmm, good. My knees shiver when young girls call me that."  
He continues the vigorous poon-job, still maintaining eye contact, caressing your inner thighs. Eventually, you're getting close to climax, and you inform him as if your arched back, tremoring knees, and drizzling secretions aren't proof enough. He pushes your thighs apart and intensifies the suction, wagging his head side to side with eyes closed, reveling the experience. Gradually, the excitement heightens, and your paralyzed body becomes numb, except for your spastic genitals. When you finally come, the sensual sensation enwraps your body in pulsating tides. The deep orgasm then suddenly converts into a hellacious pain, and you discover he is still sucking you, overstimulating you to the point you scream in agony. He ignores your writhing and persists until you shove him away.  
"Holy fuck! What was that for?"  
"I apologize, but being a Zeti, it is impossible to control our impulses. Your suffering is my nourishment, Pearl."  
"Well, goddamn. That was sort of awesome, though. I've never felt anything like that before. But don't do that again. Okay?"  
"I can't make promises."  
He snickered, giving you a dirty look, to which you responded with a nervous smile. You felt a dizzy high from the orgasm, barely able to raise your heavy eyelids or focus on anything besides your lady-dick. Then you saw the Zeti draw his clothing aside, and a juicy cherry-popper everts from beneath. You've never seen anything like it. It is stout and purple, rhythmically throbbing with spikes which also vibrate, veinous, and has a bulbous tip that's surrounded by a myriad of miniature spikes at the base of the neck. Its alien form is so strange yet enticing at the same time.  
"Since I have endeavored extravagantly to pleasure you, and you were an obedient girl, it is now your turn to please your master. And do it diligently, or else, you'll regret it."  
He waved his staff at you, hinting toward another beating if you dare to waver in your service.  
"Yes, master."  
After sticking the staff into the ground, he hops on top of you, takes your hair, and slips his moist appendage into your mouth. You fellate him with passion. Your half-closed eyes roll back in exhilaration as the Zeti's purplish monster slides deeper like a tentacle, stretching your tight neck and massaging it with each move. At first, he is slow and gentle, then he slightly increases the speed, adding more friction within. His leaking sporophore tickles your delicate throat, pleasing it even. In the meantime, he scratches your face and calls you all sorts of depravities. For Zik, this isn't about sweet lovemaking, it's about wild sex and orgasms, and you like it that way.  
"You're better than I expected. It seems you have a lot more experience than any young girl I have met. Of course, there was my wife, then Zeena, that useless slut."  
You wished you could reply, but now's not the time for a conversation.  
"Mmm. Your beauty is a gift, but so is your oral cavity. Use it wisely, my dear. Oh, how I wish I could have met someone like you when I was still a hundred years of age. The bestial sex and orgies we would have daily, well, the thought itself impassions me. I'd make every orifice that exists in your body sore for a whole year. Heh-heh!"  
"Mm-mm-mmm."  
"Ah, that's it. Keep moaning for your master, and he shall soon reward you with fine milk that'll inebriate you like wine."  
A minute later, he begins to frantically pound you with heavy thrusts and almost scratches your eye out while doing so. Panting from all the effort, he clutches onto your hair and ceases, pacifying his quivering heart for a moment, before continuing. However, you have an idea for the ancient demon. You figure you can't say anything since he has stuffed your neck full with his sausage that's now pulsing and somewhat thicker. He is surprised when you abruptly turn and set him on the ground as gently possible, by holding him, but smiles when you start to move your head up and down, moaning loudly. You give him a hand to hold on to as he nears climax. Your suction tightens, and you slow down to tease the come out of him, and it worked. He grunts as his twitching member shoots a jetting current of fresh sperm into your mouth. You guzzle his sweet load before it starts oozing between your pursed lips, then sigh in delight from its flavor. It is inebriating, indeed.  
"You gluttonous queen!"  
He smirked, eyeing your dripping pussycat.  
"Do you need your staff, master?"  
"After that exercise, I feel like I can impregnate a hundred virgins, or maybe fifty. I am still old, after all. Now let me take a look at your garden. Lie down and stay still, darling. I'll do the rest."  
Zik parts the moist petals, sniffing your birth hole while moaning like a pervert, which embarrasses you.  
"Oh, Zik. Please, I don't..."  
"There's no need to be ashamed of your treasure, although I am still not sure if it is tight enough."  
He examines the fleshy entrance, searching for the hymen, but can't seem to find it. It seems you've been busy mating in your younger years. Well, Zik won't be discouraged from such a minor concern, thus he penetrates you and, fortunately, your still tight. But the fun doesn't stop there. By using his telekinesis, Zik starts to pleasure areas in your body that you never knew existed, making you lose control of yourself.  
"Got any lube, young one?"  
"Yes. In my pocket."  
After the bottle of lube floats into his hand, he applies it to the smooth end of his staff, then penetrates your asshole via telekinesis. The stretching of your narrow chocolate pipe is invigorating, but that's not the only thing stimulating you. Every anatomical part, everything inward and outward, shiver with almost heavenly delight. Your intoxicated mind can barely comprehend what is happening, all that you're able to perceive is the peak of an all-powerful orgasm. And it is all achieved with a simple gesture of his frail hand. While furiously humping your textured canal, he further exercises his telekinetic powers, thus intensifying the indescribable sensations, which causes you to scream in a rhapsodic state of unalloyed ecstasy. The oozing juices start to flow, and, within seconds, they explode, showering Zik and the ground beneath. Your paroxysm of a frenzied climax helps him to spew his seed inside you, which mixes with your torrential discharge. Then you two do something you haven't done before, share a passionate kiss. Both of you lustily twirl your tongues together and moan, tasting each other's orifices until your mouth is sore. The smell and flavor of his wrinkled skin are flowery, like a garden. The kissing escalates when he begins to nibble on your lips, tongue, and face, relishing your youthful skin. Following the ardent oscillation, you nuzzle his face, craving affection, until he takes your jugs and bites down on its rosy teats and sucks on it as he used to as an infant. He watches your response and sees you smile. That's all he needs to progress further. After groping, biting, and scratching you for ten minutes, both of you relax, still energetic from the rushing heat. Covered in sweat, secretions, saliva, and fresh bruises, you're still a tease for that old Zeti. However, it's time to enjoy nature and meditate, a favorite hobby of his. While caressing his horns and massaging his feet as he relaxes on your belly, just below your breasts, you muse about your loyalty to your new master and how to confess it to him.  
"The gods have blessed me with a nymphet like you, my dear Pearl. I haven't spewed like this for a hundred years. Or was that a thousand?"  
"Master Zik, may I be your student? Sex slave, even?"  
His eyes widen, and he grins, contemplating the possibilities.  
"Hmm. A sex slave, you say?"


End file.
